


In A Heartbeat / 心跳之间

by Qiao



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film), Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: In A Heartbeat AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao
Summary: 他们在Gavin Belson的办公室里。此时，Richard Hendricks刚刚拒绝了那份一千万美元的合同，而Jared感觉到了。咔呛Jared飞快地抬起双手、盖在胸口上，努力思考该怎么在表现得平淡、自然、具有专业水准的同时，让一边手臂紧紧罩在心房上。





	In A Heartbeat / 心跳之间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In A Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039809) by [blipblopblork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblopblork/pseuds/blipblopblork). 



> 这个故事的灵感来自动画短片「In A Heartbeat」；如果你还没看过，不如现在就去看完再回来！保证你绝不会后悔。  
> B站： https://www.bilibili.com/video/av12811380  
> 油管：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0  
> 

他们在Gavin Belson的办公室里。此时，Richard Hendricks刚刚拒绝了那份一千万美元的合同，而Jared感觉到了。

_咔呛_

Jared飞快地抬起双手、盖在胸口上，同时努力思考他该怎么一边保持平淡、自然、专业水准，一边让一只手臂紧紧罩在心房上。

幸好，周围没有人注意到Jared，因为全场的人都要操心另一个大麻烦…比如，Richard刚拒绝了一千万美元。比如，Richard对着Gavin Belson说了“不”，而从来没有人（没有人！）敢对Gavin Belson说不。再比如，Richard肚子里大有翻江倒海之势，还可能会给Gavin Belson办公室的地毯添点新花纹。

所以，在气得冒烟的Gavin、反胃的Richard、以及，呃，Bighead三人中，自然没人会注意到Jared，更别提那颗Jared正拼命塞回衬衣里的，小小的、偷笑着的粉色爱心。

又是一声 _咔呛_ ，紧接着，那颗心一点儿礼貌都不讲地从衣领下面蹦了出来，飞射到屋子对面，最终落在了Richard的连帽衫褶子里。

Jared挪着步子慢慢靠近了Richard，尽量不去惊动他以及那颗拒不合作的心，但就在那时，Richard慌忙地吐出一大串道歉、奔了出去，完全没有意识到他把Jared的心也带走了 —— 一颗看上去已然无比惬意、正舒舒服服地窝在Richard的帽子里的心。

从那一瞬间起，Jared知道自己已经别无选择。他必须跟随它。

 

\--------

 

于是他跟上了那颗心。在去Hacker Hostel之前他先绕了点路，拎上一瓶香槟。我没有理由就这么急匆匆地赶到那里去，他对自己说。其实Jared已有前车之鉴了；他的心会不合时宜地缠上陌生人，最后的下场也都不怎么样。他的心大概会自己溜回来吧，只消Richard做出些让它灰心的事，或是一句直截了当的拒绝。Jared想起自己进Hooli的第一天；他兴奋得浑身发颤，而他的心无知地跟着Gavin Belson进了会议室，不到五分钟就又冲回他身边，吓得不轻。那之后，Jared的心好几个月都不愿离开他一步，自己反倒适得其所。

只是，当他终于站在Hostel前院等门打开的时候，他还是控制不住地期盼着，也许、也许这次会不一样。即便他只是悄悄把那颗心牵回家，就已经是成功了。

门开了，Jared面前站着一个身材宽大、吞云吐雾的男人，而Richard Hendricks正缩在他背后。只见Jared的那颗心大胆地从Richard肩头浮起来张望自己，而从Richard的表现看来，他还没发现这颗心已经跟着他一下午了。可还没等Jared放松下来，那位大个子——也就是Erlich——就抽走了他的香槟，还打算把他推出门，但他甚至没来得及和Richard说上一句话、并拽走他的心。

Jared背后传来关门的巨响。他叹了口气。看来除了孤单地走回家，尽量忘掉那种心脏在胸腔之外跳动的感觉，他别无选择。

 

\--------

 

就在Jared准备用满心的忧愁泡上一杯伯爵茶时，电话响了。一个来自Tulsa,Oklahoma州的陌生号码。这只代表一件事——Richard终于发现Jared那颗深陷相思之苦的心已经跟了他整整一天，于是好心地打来电话把它还给主人，虽然它应该已经碎了一点点。

但，奇迹中的奇迹发生了。Richard并不是打来说这件事的。他是来寻求Jared的帮助的！也许Jared还能挽救一切，把他的心顺回来。而且，即便Jared失败了，他也能先享受和Richard一起做商业规划的一整个下午，不是吗？

 

\--------

 

一晚变成了两晚，两晚变成了一份全职。当Jared自己都还没反应过来的时候，他已经把公寓租了出去，所有物品也都送往了Hacker Hostel的车库。他心想这是因为自己要全天候为Pied Piper保驾护航、为他们的小团队全情投入的事业尽一份力。但在内心深处，他知道，他是想离Richard近一点，离那颗叛逆的心近一点。

这颗心依然不放过任何一个嘲讽他的机会：歇在Richard的肩头、在他的衣服口袋里兜兜转转、或是钻进在他的连帽，有一次甚至窝在Richard软软的卷头发里——总之，就是不愿意让Jared忘记他的心想要的是什么。然而，好几个月过去了，Richard还是什么都没说，而Jared也无法确定到底是Richard太粗心，还是单纯体谅他而不愿说破。

为了把他的心揪回来，Jared努力尝试了好多次，比如帮Richard整理衣领啦，或是帮他调整挎包的肩带，但每一次Richard（以及那颗心）都能飞快地躲开。

 

\--------

 

Jared和Gilfoyle两人在厨房里遇着了。

“你们俩真可悲。”Gilfoyle扫了他一眼，干巴巴地说。

Jared叹了口气，默认了他的话。

“看来你发现了。”

Gilfoyle翻了个白眼，“我天天呆在一栋有实体化的小心心们到处飞来飞去的屋子里。能不注意到吗。我们总不可能所有人都跟Richard一样瞎吧。”

Jared沉沉地点头。他知道这一天总会来的；说实话，他有点惊讶这一天的到来居然花了那么久。

“那你打算告诉他吗？”

Gilfoyle笑了，“告诉他？为什么？这事可是少见的有趣，而我很好奇这一切该怎么收场。”

Jared松了口他自己都不知道自己有在憋着的气。“谢谢！你真是大善人，Bertram Gilfoyle.”

“绝对、不要、再那样叫我了。”Gilfoyle瞪了他一眼，“趁我没改变主意前赶紧溜吧。”

Jared欢快地点头，迅速撤退。但直到他回到车库，他才意识到刚才Gilfoyle的措辞。

_“小心心们”，们？_

 

\--------

 

Jared不敢燃起内心的希望。他这辈子受过的所有失望已经给他上过足够多的课了。 分析Gilfoyle所说的话可不止一种方式啊；也许他只是口误了，但更可能他只是在逗自己。毕竟，Jared在屋子里看着的那颗飞来飞去的心，是属于自己的。

Jared尝试消除他的恋慕之情、并收回那颗心的计划进展得可是一点儿都不顺利；每次，为了取回他的心而找借口接近Richard的无数尝试简直是适得其反——但另一方面，离开Pied Piper，离开Richard和那颗心，又令他无法承受。

那晚，Richard提出让Jared睡在他房里的空床垫上。Jared确信这是他最后的机会了。在听到Richard的呼噜声之前，他会装睡，然后在Richard沉睡之际，一举把他的心抓回来。唉，只可惜那份睡在Richard房间里的温暖与舒适，让Jared一沾枕头就像把一盏灯关上一样睡着了。等他第二天醒来时，Richard已经不在了。

Jared有点受挫地想，也许现在的情况正如那句话所说：“劳动带来自由！”于是他一股脑扎进了为Techcrunch Disrupt大赛的不懈准备之中。

 

> work will set you free/arbeit macht frei: 一句德国口号，被纳粹用于关押犹太人的集中营。说到这个，Jared在剧中有说德语梦话的设定，他自己也曾被Gilfoyle指责用这句话动员他们看Hooli发来的起诉文件。

 

\--------

 

大赛结束后的庆功会上，Jared的手机突然拼命作响。他移步至场外查看。原来是他订阅的谷歌提醒——他提前设置了“Pied Piper”和“Richard Hendricks”这两个词组的网络关键字监测功能，早在他加入魔笛手之前，他就认定未来一定会有很多媒体争相报道他们的——但，这些提示中的其中一条是他意料之外的。他们获得了一篇由Techcrunch撰写的头版文章，而且这篇头条正在被许多科技公司、金融网站疯狂转发。也许他们还未成名，但在硅谷的圈子里，他们已经崭露头角了 。

Jared狂喜地点开了文章，迫不及待地想读一读Techcrunch会给他们什么样的溢美之词，然而，他在团队合照里发现了一处不对劲；不点开放大的话是发现不了的。只见文章顶部放了一张五人合照， 抓拍的是Jared和Richard紧紧拥抱在一起的那个瞬间。但，哦我的天，哦天啊，别……在照片正中央，有一颗心，一颗闪闪发光的心。现在Richard要知道了——所有人都要知道了，然后Jared就要离开Pied Piper回他的公寓，孤单一人、心如刀割——

然后他突然意识到： _等一下，_

_咔呛_

那不是他的心。

_咔呛_

那是Richard的。

照片中央闪烁着的，是 _两颗心_ ——他们挨得太近了，看上去就像是一颗。那一瞬间，整个世界都明亮了起来。生活真的很有意思，他想——有时候不过一个心跳之间，你的世界就可以完全改变。


End file.
